1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that may have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and may produce full-color images.